Jupiter
by Flying Muffins
Summary: The life of Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Slight ThaliaxLuke... Rated T for general T- ness. Yeah, enjoy! ON HIATUS
1. Jupiter

**Jupiter Roman is the name for Zeus, I thought it was a cool title. There's a bit of ThaliaxLuke, but only if you squint your eyes and tilt your head 33 degrees to the left...  
**

"Thalia, dear, will you answer that?" her mother, Delilah Peterson called. The twelve year old girl muttered an obscenity and hoisted herself off the bed. She walked down the small dimly lit hall way that led into the kitchen. Sure enough at the door was her mother's latest boyfriend, Steve Cane. He was the bassist in never-made-it-big band called the Shiners. He had long dyed purple hair, weird sunglasses always covering his creepy black eyes and wore a_ lot _of leather, At least her mother never dated guys more then a week. _Probably dumped my dad the second she found out she was pregnant. If she had told him she'd be stuck with him and she just can't handle that. _Thalia thought angrily as she let Steve in.

"What's up little girlie?" he asked. She _really_ didn't like him.

"None of your business." Thalia said. It was early Monday morning and no normal people had boyfriends over at 6:00am. Thalia poured herself some cereal nad sat down across from Steve. Then her mother pranced in. Her mother. Delilah Peterson was on a small but successful show called "Sally's Story" (she being the starring role of Sally) the was on every night at 7:00pm and Thalia was forced to watch. This didn't help her naturally large ego one bit and Thalia's mom had ups and downs where she would spend everything one day and be broke the next (doctors would call this 'bipolar syndrome' Thalia often thought.) She was a lavishly over dressed woman with too much pink and ruffles on her person. Which is why Thalia always wore black. She'd never admit it but she was a bit of a girly girl before 4th grade.

"Come on Thalia, don't be so grouchy." Delilah said sweetly before planting a pink lip sticked kiss on Steve's cheek.

"I'll be grouchy if I want." the girl said.

"It's the age." Steve said knowingly. "We were all 12 once."

"It's not my age, it's you." she said rudely. "And after you it will be the next guy. And one after that." And she tossed the bowl in the sink, grabbed her backpack and stomped outside leaving Delilah and Steve in a very awkward silence. Thalia just kept walking until she got to the bus stop. Her friend Jessie was waiting for her.

"Thalia!" she exclaimed jumping up and down. "Guess who's got a date on Sunday?"

"I dunno, who?" Thalia asked, cheering up a bit at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Me silly! My first date ever! And Joseph Williams is _so _cute! What should I wear? Oh my gosh, what if he kisses me? Should I kiss him back?" Jessie gushed.

"Jess, you know I'm not the one to ask, try Leah." Thalia said referring to Jessie's 15 year old sister.

"Yeah, I think I will... Do you think I should wear pastels or bright colors?" and once Jessie had begun she didn't stop until they had to separate for homeroom. Jessie was in Mr. Boyens homeroom where Thalia had Ms. Collins, the English teacher and one of her favorites. She had especially liked the Mythology Unit they had done in September. Thalia stopped by her locker (number 1163) and put away her science home work, which she didn't need to hand in until 5th period, before making her way to Classroom 23 (she went to St. Phillips Academy, which accepted children grade 7- 12), one of three seventh grade English classrooms. She sat in her usual seat next to the window to the right of John Applegate, in front of Silvia Denver and behind Grover Underhill. As she sat down her hand accidentally brushed against Grover. His hair stood on end on for a second Thalia saw two little bumps, almost like horns... but then Grover turned around and gave her and odd look.

"Sorry." she said.

"It's okay." he said and went back to writing something in his notebook.

"Good morning students!" Ms. Collins said.

"Good morning Ms. Collins." they replied, even if they were a bit off timing.

"So todays announcements are... for all of you on the track team, it will be meeting every Thursday, rain or shine unless otherwise specified. A reminder that there is no gum allowed in the gym. And that it's Mix it Up day in the cafeteria and teachers will assign seats so you can meet people outside your social group." all the students groaned here, as they had on pajama day, twin day and clash day. The only accepted School Spirit Week activity was hat day.

"Come on kids, you might make some great new friends, or sit with a 12th grader, doesn't that sound fun?" Ms. Collins asked trying to raise the morale.

"We only have lunch with the 8th and 9th graders." Will Gladstone pointed out.

"Well, it still might be fun." Ms. Collins said matter-of-fact. Then the bell for first class rung and the class filed out.

"There you are!" Jessie exclaimed when Thalia went to get her gym clothes from her locker.

"Hi Jessie." she said turning the combination lock, R23L44R13.

"I'm glad we have gym next... It'll be really fun, we get to do volley ball with all the cute 8th and 9th grade boys." Jessie said.

"You think about boys to much." Thalia said.

"Maybe I do, but you don't think about them nearly enough, it's not normal for a 7th grader not to fawn over older guys." her friend said.

"Sure, whatever, I think I'll stick with 'boys have cooties' this year." Thalia laughed shutting her gym locker.

**My school really does have Mix it Up day where we had to sit next to random people, ick. **


	2. Mercury

**Mercury is the Roman for Hermes... Hmm I wonder who's going to be introduced in this chapter...coughLukecoughcoughduhcough**

Three classes later Thalia was headed to lunch. Jessie was in front of her in line and chatting about the cute new gym teacher assistant when she suddenly said:

"Oh my gosh Thalia, it's mix it up day, I totally forgot!" Thalia swore under her breath. She had forgotten too. Great.

"Oh man, I hate these school spirit things. Pajama day was bad enough, now this? They approached a teacher, Mrs. Lockland and she smiled at them.

"Hello Ms. Peterson, Ms. Beckett." she said to Thalia and Jessie respectively. "Ms. Beckett, you can go sit at Table 14." She pointed to a table with a couple of 8th grade girls and boys. Jessie waved to Thalia and Thalia waved back half heartedly.

"And you can go sit at Table 8." Mrs. Lockland said pointing towards where Grover Underhill was sitting. She sighed and plopped down in the seat across from him. He looked up and her and then looked back down at his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Thalia just looked at her pizza. She drank some chocolate milk and looked over at table 14. Jessie was already socializing, as was expected from Jessica Abigail Beckett. Thalia blew out her cheeks as she saw Mrs. Lockland point their way. She looked back at her tray and took another sip of milk. Who sat down at the table next though, she was not expecting. It was Luke Castellan, captain of the 9th grade track team. _Why the heck does Mrs. Lockland sit a ninth grader with two loser sevies? _she thought. Grover looked up, and expression of shock that quickly changed to a just-my-luck face.

"Nice morning isn't it?" Luke asked. Thalia gave him a look and Grover just... well... squeaked.

"Or not." he said. Grover kept shifting his eyes between both of them, looking as if he was fighting some inner struggle. Luke just sat back and ruffled his hair, waving to one of his friends, James Freeman. James waved back, looking miserable. He was stuck with some 7th grade girls, the kind that wore too much make up and padded bras. Ick. Thalia poked at her pizza with the fork meant for her salad. Then her Home Economics teacher, Ms. Kingston walked in. Grover sat up as straight as he could. Thalia disliked Ms. Kingston, she pried into family situations, she was too nice, too concerned. And she was the only one who didn't thinks she was the best thing since sliced bread (an expression her mother aways used.) Or so she thought. But based on Grovers terrified expression and Luke's fed up one she was starting to think she might be wrong.

"I hate that teacher." Luke muttered.

"Oh gods." Grover muttered. "Listen, I can't explain right now, but that teacher is very dangerous, so run when I advise you."

"What? Ms. Kingston's about as dangerous as my socks." Luke said.

"I'm serious, she's... not what she seems." Grover said, just as Ms. Kingston gilded over.

"Good morning students." she said cheerily. She took out a hair clip and fidgeted with it.

"Run." Grover said and took off. For a kid with some weird muscular problem he sure did run fast. Luke and Thalia looked at each other.

"Can't hurt." he shrugged and ran after Grover. Thalia just watched them dumbly but her eyes widened as the hair clip lengthened into a spear. Meanwhile Grover was half way to the parking lot when he looked back and saw that only the boy had followed. The girl was still inside with the gorgon. He swore in ancient Greek and whirled around, his fake shoes slowing him down. The boy had already caught up with him. Could he be the son of Hermes? Defiantly maybe.

"We have to go back, the girl didn't follow." he said and dashed off. Luke sighed and turned back around. Thalia dodged the first blow but the second brushed her shoulder. There was a searing pain and a lot of blood. Thalia clapped her hand to the scratch. She gasped as Ms. Kingston began to morph, her blonde hair coming alive, mesmerizing her. Snakes. Then as the largest one was about to strike something hit the teacher-turned-monster in the side. Grover had barreled into the monster, knocking her down and drew a sword. Grover looked at his weapon and sighed.

"I'm no good with a sword. Here, you do it." he said passing it to Luke. Luke stared at it before pulling it back and thrusting the sword into the monsters belly. The ex- teacher vanished in a puff of gold smoke.

"And now," Grover began "We run, because the mortals just saw Luke kill a teacher."

"Mortals?" Thalia asked, avoiding the shocked look Jessie was giving her.

"Later." he called because he had already began to run. Luke took one look back at where the Ms. Kingston had vanished and ran for it as well, Thalia right behind him. After they left the school grounds they followed Grover into the woods, neither of them sure what had happened and they had both decided that Grover was the only person who knew. When they stopped, right before the river Grover and Thalia were breathing heavily while Luke, who was used to long distance running was only slightly out of breath.

"Now you explain." Thalia gasped out. "Or I'll throw you in the river."

Grover, actually bleated, like a goat and started to talk.

"Well..."

**And with that I end this chapter.**


	3. Nike

**You're probably right that I'm not totally in concurrence with the story, vsdgdfv. I seriously need to re-read the series, especially the first and third ones. Yes, the Minotaur, mix it up day is the lamest thing on the planet. Yuck, yuck, yuck... I had to sit with this one kid... well, never mind. Um... yeah, thank you all for the reviews, I think I'll go review what you guys have written, cause I'm sure you all have great taste.. lol. HorseyGal23, well I don't know if obsessed is the right word... you'll see :) I update often, I think, so keep checking back! Nike is the goddess of victory.  
**

Grover muttered something about "greek" "real" and "you." that Thalia didn't catch.

"What was that?" she asked.

"The Greek.. real... and you... children of..." Grover said, just a tiny bit louder, still mumbling.

"We still can't hear you." Luke said.

"I SAID THAT THE GREEK GODS ARE REAL AND THAT YOU'RE THEIR CHILDREN!" Grover shouted. "Now I know you heard me."

Thalia laughed.

"Prove it." Luke said, frowning.

"OK." Grover said, kicking off his shoes. Instead of feet he had... hooves?

"What the--" Thalia began."

"I'm a satyr." he explained. "A follower of Pan. Look, I have to go right now and... clear some stuff up. I'll answer questions later. Stay here, and you should keep that." Grover gestured to the sword still in Luke's hand. Then he started off towards town at a brisk pace leaving Thalia and Luke alone.

"Greek gods, huh? My mom never talks about my dad." Luke said after a minute.

"My mom will only say that I have his eyes. That's like 'no, duh' she has brown eyes."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I know your name." he said.

"It's Thalia."

"Ok Thalia, I'm--"

"Luke Castellan, captain of the 9th grade track team, I know, my best friend has a major crush on you." she said with a little smirk. Luke raised his eyebrows.

"She can be a bit of a stalker, she figures your favorite color's blue, Mia Nicholson from your 5th period Science has a crush on you, your favorite soft drink is Coca-cola.. and some other stuff..." Thalia explained.

"A _bit _of a stalker?" Luke asked laughing.

"Last year it was Max Ford." Thalia said.

"Ah." he said nodding. He really was pretty cute. But of course, Thalia just didn't think about that. Or did she? But before she could ponder this more there was a rustling in the bushes. Luke tensed and Thalia let out a slow breath.

"Get behind me." he ordered, holding up the sword. She did so but tentatively.

"Have you ever fought with a sword before?" she asked.

"No, but I have seen a lot of pirate movies." he said confidently. "How hard could it be?"

"That's very reassuring." she said sarcastically. Then the thing in the bushes moved. It was... a bunny rabbit. Thalia laughed, but Luke remained alert, listening.

Then all of a sudden a giant, snarling dog leaped out at them. Thalia's laugh caught in her throat. Luke raised the sword higher before the creature lunged. He hit the thing below the ear. It howled and knocked Luke over with it's big paw. Thalia panicked and picked up a rock. She thought fast and threw it at the back of it's leg. It turned from Luke and growled at her. She ran for it, but didn't get that far. Luke had stood back up and stabbed the huge canine in the chest. Like Ms. Kingston it became a puff of gold dust.

"You didn't need to... I could have done it." Luke told her, catching his breath. She gave him a doubtful look.

"Well, at least it's dead." she said.

"For now." Grover said miserably. Thalia and Luke jumped, they hadn't noticed him. "The regenerate in a couple of... well anywhere from weeks to years..."

"What was that?" Luke asked.

"A hell hound I think, I only smelled it."

"Smelled it?"

"Yeah, monsters can smell each other." he said grimly. "It's not pretty."

Thalia was confused for a second. Then she realized that satyrs were monsters. Yikes.

"Oh."

"So, what's happening?" Luke asked.

"I have to get you camp." he said.

"Camp?" Thalia asked.

"Camp Half- blood. Where you train." Grover announced.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"All the way across the country." his face fell a little.

"That's bad." Luke said unnecessarily.


	4. Plane

**Yay! I got a new keyboard!! Here's an update :) As horseygal23 requested, her's the first bit of Thuke, enjoy! :)  
**

"I only have enough money to buy us tickets to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, I wasn't expecting Luke, Thalia's aura is much stronger, no offense." Grover said.

"My aura?" she asked.

"You smell stronger." he said vaguely, looking down at the map he had pulled out of his pocket.

"Hey I showered this morning, goat boy!" she said, her hands on her hips. Luke snickered and she glared at him. He stopped, but still had a trace of a smile on his lips.

"No, it's not a bad smell. Your parent must be stronger, nothing unusual." Grover said, in the same tone of voice. He then pulled two cards out of his backpack.

"Here. From now on, you're Gabe Denver," he said, pointing to Luke. Then he pointed to Thalia, "and you're Ashley Denver. Brother and sister, I'm your cousin Nate, got it?"

"Ashley. That's such a prep name." Thalia rolled her eyes, but accepted the ID.

"Gabe Denver. Interesting." Luke said, also accepting the card.

"Now, the airport is close by, let's hurry!" Grover said, running off.

"Here we go again." Thalia said, and ran after the other two. They got to the airport, huffing and puffing after the long run. Luke walked it off, like the professionals did and Thalia and Grover just plopped down on the nearest bench, wheezing and coughing.

"I hate speed." she muttered. Grover got up, still out of breath.

"I should go get the tickets." he muttered, walking towards the office. Luke sat down next to her.

"So, do you believe him?" he asked, staring after the satyr.

"Believe him? Ha, this is obviously a dream. One, there's no such thing as the Greek gods, two that kid has _goat feet _and the biggest clue was that there's a ninth grader, no only acknowledging me, but actually have a conversation with me. That can't not be a dream." she said, laughing a little. Luke seemed to ponder this.

"I believe him. I don't know if I really _believe _him, but I would like to. My step dad's worse then that hell hound." he grinned. Thalia noticed he wore a small gold chain around his neck, hidden under his navy blue shirt. Thalia wondered what was on the other end.

"...and my mom isn't so great either, she's got OCD or something, panics if my room isn't clean... Thalia?" Luke asked. Thalia realized she had been staring and looked down, blushing and glad that her hair covered her face.

"Yeah, my mom isn't Mrs. Mom, she drinks to much, smokes, has a boyfriend a week and things like that." she said, hoping he would forget it. It seemed to work.

"Mrs. Mom, good one. My step brother Frank used to call me Cinderluke. The guy's pretty much insane..." he said and Thalia zoned out again, making sure eyes were pointed at anywhere but Luke Castellan. After that they sat in silence, she would glance over at him, mentally scold herself and look away. Ten minutes later Grover came back.

"Ok, I tried to get tickets close by, so I can make sure you don't, you know, die. But that's no the way fate likes to work, so I'm four rows behind you guys. You still have that sword?" he asked.

"Yep." Luke said, taking out the full length bronze sword.

"Geez! Give that here." Grover said, looking around to see if anyone had seen. He took the sword, snapped his fingers and it appeared as a shark toothed necklace. "Hmm, interesting shape." he said, handing it to Luke. Luke looked at it and put it on.

"And you Thalia can have this." Grover handed her a thing of lip stick.

"You're kidding, right goat boy?" she asked.

"Um.. no, uncap it in the case of an emergency." Grover said. It sounded like something a prep would say. Fashion emergency! This lip stick clashes with my eyes! Run for cover. When she voiced this opinion Grover raised an eyebrow and Luke laughed.

"It sounds just like Kathy Wilson." he said, referring to a girl in his grade. "She's a total pest."

"Yeah," Grover agreed, "A real piece of work."

Then an announcement blared over the loud speakers. "All PanAmerica riders headed for Pittsburg, please board the plane within the next 10 minutes. Thanks."

"That's us." Grover said. They boarded the plane quietly, Grover double checked they had their weapons and he went to fin his own seat. _Why does he leave me alone with a cute guy every two seconds?_ she thought, slightly annoyed. Then she realized she had called Luke 'cute' and blushed again. Which was odd, because that last time she had blushed was 7 years ago and now one person had made her blush twice in one day. Madness, the world's going insane, she decided. At least this dream is nice.

"I think we sit here." Luke said, pointing to two empty seats.

"Ok, you can have the window seat. I get nervous on planes." she said. He nodded.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna take a nap, I had to get up and 5:00 AM today." he said, closing his eyes, putting his feet up on the chair in front of him and leaning back.

"Sure, I'm going to try not to puke." she said, a bit weakly. He smiled, his lips just barely twitching. Great, now she was describing his smile. Maybe she really was going to puke, but not because of before stated reasons.

**So, did I do OK? Heehee I hope you liked!**


	5. Eurus

** Ok, update! Here's the place I can tell you anything I want! Well, I'm planning a sequel to this, which I will put up when I am done with this one. I have so many ideas for FFs that I just can't post fast enough! Well, here's chapter 5, or Eurus, the East Wind (get it? They're going east?). And they finally go tone of those character thing-ys whoop! And of course Thalia isn't on there, nice. I'll have to confront a mod about that... and they have Juniper and Bianca? WTF?  
**

The flight east was long and boring. About half way there Thalia had began entertaining herself by kicking the lady in front of her's seat and then feigning innocence as the large, snobby looking woman turned around to investigate. It was childish, but it provided _some_ entertainment. However, when Luke woke up, she stopped, slightly embarrassed. He just grinned though and kicked the seat in front of him. Thalia could see why everyone liked him, he was easygoing and trouble making. And in comparison she could see why no one liked her. She turned around in her seat to look at Grover, he was listening to head phones and gave her a "peace" sign when he saw her. She waved back and slouched in her chair again. Fifteen minutes later she was in serious need of a walk. Stupid ADHD.

"It's so boring!" she whined. "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Kay." Luke muttered, not opening his eyes. She started down the aisle towards the girl's lavatory. She stared at the door for a while. She didn't really need to go, she had just needed a distraction. The lock clicked suddenly and a young girl of a bout 5 came out. She frowned at Thalia.

"You're not our mommy." she said, almost menacingly. Thalia raised her eyebrows.

"Well duh." she said. The kid _hissed _at her. Really, hissed.

"We don't like demigods like you. We don't like any but 'specially daughters of the sky god." the voice was no longer a child's, it was no longer human for that matter.

"What are you--?" she was going to say 'talking about' but 'what are you' worked well alone.

"I am Ophia, youngest daughter of Echidna." she announced. Wait, she was the daughter of an anteater? Okay...

"Um..." she started.

"And I'm going to kill you." her small face contorted in a wide smile. In fact her mouth kept widening until it was a lip less tear with large pointed teeth and a forked tongue. Her eyes grew small and slit like, her body elongated and grew scales. A giant serpent soon coiled where the girl had been just seconds before. Thalia shrank back but then the crimson eyes caught her own blue ones. Thalia stood transfixed as the snake lunged, she was unable to move. Not willing to move.

--

Luke slapped away the hand that was shaking his shoulder. Finally he got fed up of the constant whisper in his ear.

"Luke, Luke seriously man, wake up. Where's Thalia? Luke, where is she?" the voice was getting frantic now.

"Dude, chill out." he told Grover yawning. "She went to that bathroom about ten minutes ago."

"And you didn't go with her?!" Grover looked faint. "Oh man if I screw this up..."

"Screw what up? Grover, you're overreacting. and of course I didn't go with her. There is a reason girls and boys have separate bathrooms you know." he said still grumpy from being awakened from his nap.

"I'm not overreacting! Look if she gets hurt or... killed, it'll be my fault because I'm a keeper and it's my job to protect her. You think I could live with myself if that happened?" he asked. Luke shrugged, he wasn't really worried. You couldn't get killed in dreams. Then Grover was pulling him along towards the bathrooms, not a place you want to be on a plane. Especially if there happens to be a giant serpent trying to eat a struggling seventh grader. His jaw dropped.

"Luke!" Grover yelled, "Next time you fight you won't have time to be bewildered, react!"

Luke tore off the shark tooth and in less the 3 seconds it was the sword her had held before. Grover had taken out a red pipe and was frantically blowing out a quick tune. Nothing happend.

"Drat." he muttered. "Thalia, the lip stick, can you get it?"

Thalia struggled against the smooth scaly skin of Ophia. It was really hard to believe that this had been a little girl 15 minutes ago.

"I can't!" she yelled to Grover. "My arms... I can't move them!"

"Luke, distract the snake!" Grover cried. Luke did the first thing that came to mind, he cut off the rattler. The giant snake hissed it's head came around. What Luke knew next was pain, great excruciating pain. It wasn't a dream.

**Okay, I had a bit of Luke's POV, did that take away from the story? I hope not... did you like it? I hope you did! :)**


	6. Destiny

**Ok, the last bit was kind of cliffe-ish wasn't it? Sorry about that! I added some Grover POV! And I twisted the plot a bit. It would probably affect the Lightning Thief if Grover knows what he knows right now but then again this is fan fiction so...  
**

Thalia screamed as Luke crumpled to the floor, but felt the tight muscles release her. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she began to run, fast, in the opposite direction. As she flew past couch she could tell the snake was rushing after her. Afraid to look back, she willed her legs to keep moving. When she at last had to stop at a door she opened it with out reading the sign. Suddenly she was thousands of feet above earth, an inch from death. Ophia rushed by and the force almost pushed Thalia off the plane. The snake spiraled to earth before she lost sight of her. Thalia stood there stunned for a minute staring down before Grover grabbed her wrist, shut the door and disrupted the ringing silence.

"Help me with Luke, that venom is strong." he said, pulling her along. Luke's breathing was ragged and his eyes were closed. A group of people had gathered around him, whispering, flustered and a stewardess was trying to calm things down.

"Please, people! He was bitten by a snake that must have gotten out of the cargo section. The pilot has assured me it is not poisonous..." there she lost them. It was obviously not pleasant to be bitten by one of those because Luke was turning a bright shade of green.

"I'm sorry about you're brother dear, but we'll have him fixed up in a jiffy." the stewardess, who's name was Cindy said, placing her hand on Thalia's shoulder. _My brother? What--? Oh right he's Gabe, I'm Ashley... _

"NO!" Grover practically screamed, "I mean... he's allergic to most medicine. My dad, their uncle is a doctor and his house is really close to the airport. We'll be fine." He snapped his fingers and Cindy's eyes went blank.

"Of course you will, silly me." she said in a weird voice. Grover bent down and slung Luke's arm around his shoulder. Cindy walked away looking a little confused.

"Are you OK Luke? I'll fix you up as soon as we land... Thalia help me with him." he said gently. Luke just mumbled something about muffins.

"How did you do that?" she asked, supporting Luke's other side. "That thing with the finger snapping?"

"I modified the Mist, it's simple really. I'll teach you sometime." Grover smiled. "The Mist is what makes mortal see what they want to see." he added for her benefit. She nodded. For a few moments they waited in silence before the pilot announced that they would be landing in 5 minutes. Trying to keep up with Grover's quick steps Thalia supported half of Luke's weight, all the while remaining inconspicuous, which was hard to do when you're dragging a bleeding boy who was mumbling about flying pizza in your wake. Grover directed them towards an empty warehouse. Once inside they were greeted with a cool room of concrete and metal.

"It's not the Ritz Carlton, but it'll do. Now Thalia I need you to apply pressure to the bite while I figure out how to deal with the poison..." Grover said. He lifted up Luke's shirt and jacket and they both recoiled. The wound was green and turning black. The two puncture marks were about the size of quarters, but they went in deep. Thalia gagged at the smell of decay.

"Jeez, how come he's not dead?" she said softly. Grover gave her a strange look.

"It's not his destiny. His is..." he almost slipped and said worse but instead he finished, "complicated."

"Oh, so do you know how to fix this?" she asked. He began to shake his head and then he seemed to consider it. He nodded.

"Yeah, I need something from a health store, I believe there's one on Market Street, about 10 minutes away... I'll go get it. I'll be back in a half and hour or so. Try to keep him awake." he said. Thalia frowned.

"No, I'll go." she said firmly. He shook his head.

"You can't, it's too dangerous. I'll explain when I get back but now I have to hurry or he'll die." he said seriously. She was about to argue but decided against it.

"Fine." she grumbled. He jumped up and ran to the entrance.

"Remember, it's important to keep him awake, or he might not get up." and then Grover was gone. Thalia sighed and set about trying to wake Luke Castellan up.

-------------------

Grover was glad to be alone once again. He didn't like being in Thalia and Luke's presence, it made him sad. A traitor and a tree. Grover Underwood was a brilliant eavesdropper, and in his 23 years he had heard a lot that was confusing, much was depressing and most didn't make any sense at all. Unfortunately this made perfect sense. Happiness was not in these two's future. He shivered. Luke didn't seem like a betrayer and sadly Thalia seemed like someone who would be stubborn enough to not back down when it could save her life. She certainly didn't seem like a girl who would be happy as a Huntress. Maybe there would be a happy ending, as he didn't know what would happen after that, but that seemed really unlikely. He wished he could just save them from that, tell them so they knew what to do and what not to. But interference would make it worse and he didn't think either of them would believe. Luke wouldn't believe he would betray the gods for her and she wouldn't believe she would choose immortality. He cursed and ran faster.

____________

"Yo, Luke, Grover is pregnant with J Lo's baby." she tried. Nothing was working, this sucked. "Wake up!" She finally put her cold fingers on his face, something she had been in case he was contagious or turning into a monster or something... "Luke, rise and shine, come on..." He moaned and shrank away from her touch. She was close. "LUKE WHATEVER YOU'RE MIDDLE NAME IS CASTELLAN, WAKE UP!" she yelled. He turned his head towards her and his eyes opened.

"You've got a pair of lungs Peterson, I think I'm going deaf. And my middle name's Eugene, Luke Eugene Othello Castellan. I think my mom got Shakespeare mixed up with mythology." he laughed and then winced. "Am I dying? Cause I feel like I've been run over by a steamroller." Thalia almost smiled, sense of humor was a good sign.

"No, Grover says it's not you're destiny." she said.

"Did he say what was?" he asked curiously.

"Well no.. he said it was complicated." she said shrugging.

"Huh." he said. "Well at least I'm not dying. Oh god that's disgusting!" Luke had looked down at his wound. "It looks like some fake from a twenty year old movie."

"Yeah, it's pretty gross." she agreed. Luke made a face and she laughed. It felt good to allow herself to laugh. _Crud, _she thought, _now I'm gonna cry. And for no reason. I hate adolescence. _

**Was that long enough? Well, I hope you like it :)**


End file.
